


Klaus' true love

by Bonniebird



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A thousand years ago Klaus lost her. The only girl he ever truly loved but now he's found her again, he's not letting her go without answers.





	1. Chapter 1

You sat alone in the moonlight, twirling a flower between your fingers as you waited for Nicklaus to join you as he did every night. He hadn’t come out to see you during the day since Henrik’s death but one night he’d found you, wondering by the water, unable to sleep and in need of something to distract you.  
“Hello Love.” You jumped and looked up, smiling to see Klaus gazing down on you. he helped you to your feet and pulled you against his chest kissing you roughly before holding you at arm’s length.

“I feared you were not coming.” You say as you begin to walk the length of the water’s edge, pulling his hand behind you.  
“I will always come when you want me.” Klaus said softly as you dropped his hand and span to face him while climbing up one of the rocky inclines that led to the waterfall. He chuckled and ran after you, scooping you up once he caught you and looked down the waterfall with you.

You smiled and began gathering small purple flowers that climbed up the rocks and turned to face Klaus only to begin gasping for air as someone’s hand clutched your throat.  
“Father please, don’t.” Klaus’ chest began to heave as tears streamed down your face and you whimpered.  
“Why, you defy me at every chance how else can I keep you in line Niklaus?” you gasped as you were lifted off the ground and began clawing at the hand around your throat. You kicked and screamed giving Klaus a chance to launch forward as his father drew his attention away from the furious boy.

But not before you sank your teeth into his hand that had settled over your mouth to silence you, in an attempt to free yourself. Just as Klaus reach you, you were thrust forwards and falling. The last face you saw was Klaus as his father held him up, rolling his eyes as his son collapsed to the floor screaming for you.

******************************************************************************

“(Y/N) come on I need a ride to Stefan’s and I said Jer could borrow my car.” Your sister Elena’s head poked around the corner of your door.  
“Ok give me on second.” You call back, snapping your laptop shut and jumping off the bed while grabbing your shoes. “Jer chuck me a hoodie.” You yelled across the hall as you met Elena, who was shutting her bedroom door. He chucked you a grey draw string hoodie and waved to you as you left.  
“Hey you guys be careful ok?” Jeremy yelled out of his window as the two of you climbed into the car. Elena laughed at him and blew a kiss in his direction while she clipped herself in.

“So we’re off to visit the undead.” You stated as Elena twirled the ring on her finger. She hummed and stared out of the window making you frown. “You’re making the evil plan face.” You muttered to her.  
“I don’t have an evil plan face.” She said quickly, rolling her eyes when you raised your eyebrows questioningly.

“No you don’t, that’s Damon’s evil plan face which is extremely concerning.” You mutter as you pulled up outside the boarding house. Before you could respond Stefan was at Elena’s side helping her into the house while Damon opened your door and lent on it.  
“Hello sweetie, miss me?” He asked with his usual cocky smirk and quirked eyebrow.

“Bite me Salvatore.” You snap. You reached to shut the door only to be pulled out and pinned against the car.  
“With pleasure, just tell me where.” His fangs extended and he closed in on you. he chuckled when you shoved his chest, before picking you up by the waist and running inside with you.  
“What the hell bloodsucker put me down right now.” You wriggled until he set you down and turned on your sister for an explanation.  
“We need to talk.” She said quietly. You took in a deep breath and headed to the door only to be met with the leather clad chest of Damon.

“Fine let’s talk.” You hiss. Stefan came in from the living room carrying a painting, your eyes widened when you saw it.  
“A very old vampire is looking for you and claims that his father, turned you around a thousand years ago.” Elena mumbled, taking your hand and holding up your hand and showing you the delicate silver ring with a blue stone set into it.  
“His father found you and gave you the ring, he was powerful enough to compuls you… Bonnie Bennet’s family has been helping you for years.” Stefan’s voice was calm and soft as you took in what he said.

“No… I’m not going along with this no Elena I’ve had enough of vampires and werewolves.” You span and ran past Damon who reached to grab you but missed as you escaped into the drive.  
“Hello love, it’s been a long time.” You span to face a familiar voice but you were grabbed before you could do anything. Elena yanked the door open and reached for you as Stefan and Damon held her back, the sight feeling oddly familiar.

************************************************************************************

As soon as you were left alone, you were looking for a way out. By the time the lock on the door clicked you’d determined it was the only exit.  
“I’m going to assume you didn’t look for me because you thought I was dead.” A blond man said as he strolled into the room. You took a few steps back as he advanced, your actions made him hesitate and he brought his hand from behind his back and presented you with a delicate purple flower.  
“The Salvatore’s don’t care about me enough for me to be leverage.” You mutter. He tilted his head and frowned raising his hand as if to caress your jaw which made you jerk your head back.

“You really don’t remember me.” He dropped his gaze and stormed out of the room. As soon as the door shut you began pounding your hands against the wood, screaming at him to let you go.

**************************************************************************

“Stefan, I imagine your dear Elena want’s her sister back so I’m proposing a deal.” Klaus said quickly as he paced outside your room.  
“What is it?” Stefan snapped as he glanced at Elena who was sobbing onto Bonnie’s shoulder.  
“Help me remove the spell from (Y/N) and I will teach her self-control, let her stay with her precious siblings and stop attempting to destroy you all.” He glared at the door you were still pounding against.

“I see you still have your dramatic flair.” Stefan snapped as he began to pace the room.  
“I’d take the offer Stefan I may love (Y/N) but right now she has no memories of me, right now she’s simply a loud girl in my beloved’s body.” The threat was spat with a tone telling Stefan he was close to having you killed.  
“We’ll work on it.” Stefan promised before hanging up and turning to the group that had gathered in the boarding house living room preparing to rescue you.

**************************************************************************************

“Is this really all necessary Niklaus, must we resort to kidnapping?” Elijah asked as he strolled through the room Klaus was pacing.  
“I spent a thousand years looking for her, I will not lose her again.” Klaus snapped. Elijah watched his brother listen intently to every sound you made. He remembered the fight that ensued after Klaus thought you’d died, the kind hearted Klaus vanished and he sought out to destroy any imitation of you. No woman matched you in beauty in Klaus’ eyes and the world payed dearly for his loss.

“Yes, lest we feel your wrath again.” He muttered, leaving Klaus to indulge himself in the sound of your heart beat.


	2. Chapter 2

“So you found the spell what do you want from me?” Klaus asked furiously. He’d been called to the boarding house, pulled away from his watch over you inspecting his art, to deal with inferior creatures that seemed unable to function without him.

“Bonnie isn’t powerful enough to use the spell.” Elena said defensively, stepping in front of Bonnie when Klaus bared his fangs at her.

“Well I’ll have someone find you a stronger witch.” He snapped before vanishing leaving them to winder where he was keeping you.

*******************************************************************************

“You look different now.” Klaus smiled when you jumped and turned away from the painting in front of you.  
“I don’t want this spell lifted, I don’t want to lose Elena and Jer… Aunt Judith.” Your fingers reached out to brush the paint and he gently caught your hand.  
“You never could keep those hands to yourself.” You looked up at him as he swallowed and twisted his fingers into yours, before you got uncomfortable enough to pull away, he dropped you hand and hurried over to the corner of the room.

“I managed to save your flower for you… when we first settled in Fell’s church you said you’d never seen something that could rival the beauty of the sun setting over the sea.” He pulled back the panel that had stood against one wall, revealing a large pot of dirt with the same flowers that grew around your window pane at home,  
“Aunt Judith thinks it’s odd the flower seems to grow just for me.” You muttered, forgetting to fill in the vampire on what it was you meant but he seemed more engrossed in watching you finger the delicate purple petals.  
“I named it after you, it has become very popular.” He smiled at you and moved away, leaving you with the plant.

“Thank you.” you whispered. Despite the kidnapping and threats against your siblings Klaus seemed… oddly indifferent to upsetting you, unlike Damon who almost tore your throat out the first time you met.  
“A small gesture for a love I lost.” He muttered. You ran your fingers across one of the many sculptures and pulled your hand back, he was right, you learnt by touch and the desire to hold everything you saw was almost a hidden need.  
“How did I get like this, clearly what you have told me is true enough for my sister and her brood of vampires to believe you.” You ask, settling down on the end of your bed as you waited for his answer.

“It is a very long story (Y/N) one that I will not know all of until you remember yourself.” He hesitated for a moment before beginning to speak.

******************************************************************************

“What have you done, she had no part of this… have you become so blinded by your need for power that innocent people must die?” Klaus hissed at his father hysterically as you didn’t resurface from the lake beneath him.  
“You are a savage animal, what I did was mercy compared to a life with you.” Mikael spat back. He didn’t notice the flower you’d dropped being crushed beneath his boot but the desperate hybrid’s fingers plucked it from the ground and cradled it in his hands.

“Father, how could you do it?” Rebekah yelled bravely as she tore through the woods, following the sounds of her brother’s despair. He raised a hand to slap her but Elijah appeared just in time to take the blow.  
“I will not be questioned by my own children.” He hissed, storming away, leaving the siblings to comfort one another.  
Your gasp for air was sad and desperate, drawing the attention of the Mikaelson patriarch. He watched you pull yourself from the lake, sitting for a moment to take stock of what happened to you, before making his presence known.

“I never though we ourselves could create another.” His ramblings made no sense to you as he held your chin up so he could look at your face closely.  
“What have you done to me?” You sobbed. He frowned before lifting you to your feet by your arm.  
“You must eat; do not worry I will find a witch to keep you safe from my wife’s bastard.” His voice attempted to be soft and comforting but made your skin crawl. You didn’t dare cry out for help, assuming he would have killed Niklaus for attacking him and showing such defiance.

*******************************************************************

“So he used compulsion to keep me under his control, why didn’t it wear off when he died?” You asked. Before you could panic Klaus was on his feet gently placing his hands on your shoulder.  
“The witches, he forced the Gilbert’s, Lockwood’s and Bennet’s to protect you and the tradition was passed down, I have no doubt your Aunt knows something of your secret but hasn’t the heart to say any thing… admittedly from me but not only did that guaranty your obedience, it erased any oddity of your ageing.” He took his hands away as you shook your head and pushed his arms.

“Aging oddity, I remember my birthdays and Elena’s birth… we fought over who could hold Jeremy first, my mother told me off on my sixth birthday for pushing Elena off a chair.” You yell at him franticly, pacing the room. He reached to comfort you but you shoved him away as tears fell down your cheeks.  
“They are not real memory’s, the power in the land here keeps everyone human from seeing the truth.” You let Klaus wrap you in his arms as your legs gave out underneath you.  
“But… No, I… you’re not taking those memories from me by undoing that spell.” You say firmly pounding your fists against the vampire’s chest.  
“They will still remain (Y/N), if they didn’t everyone in Fell’s Church would know that you haven’t aged for a thousand years… all it will mean is, you will remember me and your real parents.” His voice cracked a little as he felt you give into the longing to rest yourself against him.

“But what if they don’t?” You whispered. He didn’t reply as he kissed your forehead and sat you back on the end of your bed.  
“I will find a witch powerful enough to make sure they do.” He beckoned you to follow him and led you to a car with blacked out windows, indicating for the man in the front to take you where ever you wanted to go and shut the door without another word to you.

************************************************************************** 

“Elena!” You ran up the Boarding house drive, wrapping your arms around your sister and began sobbing into her shoulder.  
“Listen to me even if you forget… we forget, we love you, when Mom and Dad died you were with us and you lost them to and everything with Jer… you’ll always be our sister.” You smiled and wiped the tears from her cheeks before embracing Bonnie.  
“I’m sorry if I’d have known what Grams was doing…” You hugged your best friend and smiled.

“You always do what’s right Bonnie; you can’t fix something you don’t knows broken.” She grinned at you.  
“Well this is all very touching lady’s but I have to prepare my home for an invasion of narcissistic immortals so if we could move it inside.” Damon snapped from behind you. you shared a silent smiled with Stefan as you fell in step with him.

Three hours later Klaus and two other vampires appeared in the doorway dragging a woman they claimed to be causing trouble for several vampires. You reluctantly agreed to sit where they told you and Bonnie began hovering over the witch’s shoulder to make sure she was doing the spell correctly.  
She began chanting something over and over, the room seemed to heave and shrink around you until it vanished entirely and there was just a plain door with a bolt in front of you. without hesitation you opened the door and let what was behind it wash over you.

************************************************************************************

“(Y/N) …. Oh god please be ok, please… don’t leave us.” Elena’s tears felt like cold droplets of ice on your skin and for a moment you couldn’t move.  
“Drink this.” The blond woman that Klaus had come with was kneeling on the other side of you, holding a slightly warm baggie of blood.  
“Rebekah.” You muttered, taking the bag and tearing it open drinking what every you hadn’t spilt.  
“Drink the witch, she’s no use for anything else.” Damon muttered when your hungry gaze fixed on your sister.

“What happened to her?” You asked as Rebekah helped you away from Elena and over to the now dead witch.  
“Some spells kill us if we’re to weak.” Bonnie’s voice was wavering, no doubt the whole dead witch and vampire subject was hitting her a little harder than she liked to let on.  
“Well as long as she’s dead and it stops me from devouring you all.” You muttered. You went to sink your new fangs into her neck only to have Klaus stop you.

“You drink from her like that we’ll have a town with no blood supply.” He stepped between you and the witch, sinking his teeth into her neck, before pulling away and indicating for you to feed from the marks he’d left.  
Your gaze on Klaus lasted longer than needed and it wasn’t until he sat next to the witch and pulled you into his lap that you noticed everyone else had moved to the next room. His lips found yours in a kiss that held a deep longing and need that you felt your heart would explode if it lasted much longer.

“I hope you know I will never be without you again.” He whispered, brushing tendrils of hair from your face as he looked up at you. you placed a gentle kiss on his lips, smiling to yourself when he moaned and curled his hands into the chair to stop himself from touching you.  
“I feel horrible.” You muttered, ruining the moment when your fangs extended and refused to vanish again.  
“You haven’t eaten properly for a long time; magic supplementing is a form of witchly torcher so you’re going to be starving.” He shifted so you could feed without leaving his embrace and without much prompting you sank your teeth into the witch’s neck.

He moved your hair out of his way and had to sink his fangs into his lip to stop himself from moaning at the sight of you feeding, feeling the rush of power the blood was giving you.


	3. Chapter 3

“You guys are going to love visiting here, Becca even redid one of the empty rooms for when you come and stay.” You giggled when Elena squealed at the thought of travelling to New Orleans to visit you.

“Well, I can’t wait we totally miss you… I’ve got to get to school I’ll call you later.” You smiled and hung up on your sister before tossing your phone on the bed and skipping through the house in search of Klaus.

Your newly revitalized vampire abilities made it easy to locate the hybrid, who barely noticed you as you approached him. You watched intently as he painted, the calm radiating from him was almost hypnotic, you watched until it grew too dark for him to paint which was when he looked up and saw you.

“Hello love, I didn’t see you there.” He muttered, whipping the paint from his hands and pulling you into his arms.

“I didn’t mind; I was enjoying myself.” You smile at him and placed a hand on his chest.

“I’m glad I can be source for your entertainment.” He chuckled when you ducked your head. Music began to fill the streets of New Orleans and you couldn’t help but giggle when he held out a hand to you and bowed politely, you curtsied slightly and the pair of you began to dance.

He smiled as your short summer dress swished around you while you span away from him and quickly drew you in, now that he had you close and you clearly finished with the two hours a day you allotted for Elena and Jeremy’s phone calls or skype times, he didn’t want to let you go.

Your smile shattered and mended his heart all at once, knowing he’d gone almost a thousand years without begin the one to put it there, but you were so willing to grace him with your happiness that he couldn’t let the time without you turn him bitter.

“Well, well… who’d we have here.” Klaus instantly pulled you to his chest and growled at someone behind you, his arms keeping you in place so you couldn’t see the newcomer.

“Leave us Marcel, I told you I would leave you be.” Klaus’ voice was the commanding voice of an original and it surprised you when the man behind you didn’t seem to shy away or hesitate in his slow pace towards you.  
“I was wondering, what could have gotten our devilish Nik to give up New Orleans, but her… I must admit even I’d think about giving up if I had a girl like her.” Marcel stepped closer and you were sure Klaus was now vibrating with rage, only calming himself when you kissed his jaw.

“Well it’s a shame there’s only one of (Y/N).” He bit back possessively. Marcel chuckled and agreed, when Klaus finally let you go the plaza was deserted, he grabbed his paints and the large canvas before jerking his head in the direction of home.  
“Who was that?” you asked curiously. Klaus said nothing so you wondered beside him in silence, once at the large house that was now your home, he opened the door and let you in before him but still didn’t say a word.

******************************************************************

The bed dipped beneath you and you propped yourself up, gazing at Klaus who reached out and cupped your face with one hand.  
“When you left… I did things that you won’t approve off, killed…” He trailed off.

“Klaus, I remember how your life used to be… I can understand why you, Elijah says you lost it.” You sat up and kissed him softly before laying down, head in his lap.  
“We will talk when you are not half asleep, I’ll be back momentarily.” He vanished from your room, returning with an easel and a blank canvas. “Sleep I’ll just be here, painting the only person worth painting.”  
“Goodnight Klaus.” You whisper. He kisses your forehead and soon you fall asleep to the sound of gentle brush strokes.


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus smiled to himself as he watched you at a distance, exploring his lively city like a puppy exploring a new home. He knew you were quiet capable of looking after yourself but after the years of morning your death he wasn’t planning on loosing you.

You stopped in front of a stall, chatting with a man who tried to lure you in like a tourist, only to have you smile at him sweetly and walk away. It took Klaus seconds to cross the busy street and wrap his arms around you, smiling to himself when his contact with you relaxed you almost instantaneously.  
“Are you enjoying yourself Love?” Klaus muttered as he kissed your exposed throat.

“I like New Orleans far more than Mystic Falls.” You said after a few moments thought. “That town seemed so… dead.”  
He chuckled and let you out of his bear hug, the pair of you continued to wonder the streets until you got bored, to which Klaus gladly basked in the unwavering attention you were now providing him with.

He led you to where musicians were playing a gently danced with you, showing you all sorts of shops you’d never though could have excited, he even payed for small trinkets you could send back home to Elena and Jeremy.

**************************************************************************************

Evening came and so did a new round of discovery in the guise of Rebekah, who took you out to show you the thriving New Orleans night life, much to Klaus’ dismay.   
You drank and danced with Rebekah until the world span, almost forgetting Klaus as the two of you laughed and danced until your feet were sore.  
It wasn’t until you collided with Klaus’ chest and stumbled, almost falling, that he decided to put a stop to your fun. You didn’t complain as he scooped you into his arms, carrying you home, as he hummed to you.  
“Niklaus?” you asked curiously as you fiddled with one of his necklaces.  
“Yes Love.” He responded quickly while he shifted your weight.

“Do you think you’ll ever love someone else?” your words had him stunned, the thought of such a thing had a lump growing in his throat.  
“I have lived a thousand years without you (Y/N) and in that time I’ve learnt one thing.” He smiled when you looked up at him, head resting on his shoulder as you fingers wandered up his neck and across his cheek bones.

“What?” you asked quietly, almost too nervous to hear his answer.

“That no matter where I look for love it won’t and can’t be right.” He hummed and kissed your forehead.  
“Why not?”  
“Because when you died my heart died with you, in the rare moments I felt love it was often because of someone acting as you had to me.” Klaus sighed and set you down on the porch steps.

“But I didn’t die.” You said quietly making him smile as he cupped your cheek. “Perhaps you misplaced it.” He smiled at your innocent comment and lent into you.  
“Well then Love, I shall have to keep you close forever, you have a gift for finding it again.” Klaus murmured.  
You lent up on your tiptoes, pressing a chaste kiss to the Hybrid who moaned appreciatively, deepening the kiss until it was heated and far less innocent. He gripped your thighs and lifted you back into his arms, heading into the house with you still in his heated embrace.


End file.
